Binôme
by Elina.fiction
Summary: 7 ème Année, Poudlard. La guerre est toujours là, mais personne ne perd espoir et surtout pas Dumbledore. Et puis en période de guerre il faut savoir s'entraider, non ? Peut-être qu'allier deux maisons ennemies depuis un millénaire pourra aider à régler ce conflit ? Une chose est sûre : l'espoir fait vivre !


**Binôme**

**Titre : Binôme **

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings, le reste m'appartient.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« Regardez. Regardez tout autour de vous. Que voyez vous ? »

Calypso Adams était le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ses yeux bleus délavés, presque gris, tranchaient avec ses cheveux bruns relevés en une queue de cheval serrée qui lui donnait une allure sévère malgré son jeune âge.  
Les élèves de septième année restèrent silencieux, la question était si simple qu'elle en était idiote. Où étaient-ils ? Dans une salle de classe. Que voyaient-ils ? Une professeur jolie, mais qui avait définitivement perdus la tête.  
La main d'Hermione fusa dans les airs s'apprêtant, comme à son habitude, à répondre à la question du professeur.

« Non ! Non, je vais répondre ! dit-elle en faisant signe que Hermione pouvait baisser sa main. Je vois deux maisons en perpétuel conflit. »

« Perspicace. Hey Dray, à ton avis, faut combien d'années d'étude pour atteindre ce niveau de réflexion, hein ? » murmura Blaise d'une façon peu discrète avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlable.

Draco, ayant vus le regard noir de la jeune professeur, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.  
« Hé ! s'offusqua Blaise  
- Monsieur Zabini. Voulez faire part de vos élucubrations à la classe ?  
- Elucu-quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Je disais juste à..  
- Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de bavarder, 5 points de moins pour Serpentard. »

Pansy Parkinson, qui jusque là était plongée dans la lecture de son magazine _Sorcière Hebdo, _releva la tête pour lancer un regard noire à son camarade tandis que les élèves de Gryffondor affichaient de discrets sourires.

« Une personne sur deux, reprit le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention des étudiants, mourra avant la fin de la guerre, chiffres du Ministère de la Magie. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

Elle embrassa la salle du regard. Son annonce avait jeté un froid dans la classe.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau, mais je n'apprécierai pas qu'on me coince ainsi dans une norme faite par des bureaucrates inexpérimentés. Peu importe, nous avons décidés avec Dumbledore de vous regrouper par binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour vous apprendre le respect et l'entraide ! »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec beaucoup d'entrain.  
La jeune femme se releva prestement, déroula un parchemin et cita les différents binômes.

* * *

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama Ron en sortant de la salle de classe. Pansy Parkinson ! Elle m'a coincée avec Pansy Pékinois Parkinson !

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît Weasmoche ? » vociféra Pansy

Blaise passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et lui adressa un grand sourire. À ce moment Harry ne pus s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec le chat du Cheshire dans Alice au pays de Merveilles.

« Tu vas voir, Potty, on va bien s'amuser ! Je vais te montrer notre salle commune !  
- Notre salle commune ? crièrent les Serpentard en cœur  
- Vous avez pas entendus Miss Adams ? Entraide et respect. Je montre que je respecte les Gryffondor en leur montrant notre salle commune. » déclara le jeune métisse avec assurance.

S'ensuivit une mêlée d'exclamations et de cris pour protester cette annonce.

« FERMEZ LÀ ! »

C'était Hermione qui venait de hurler. Le visage rouge, les mains tremblantes, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Drago et planta son doigt dans le torse du jeune homme et plissa les yeux.

« Toi, Malefoy... » commença-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle poussa un cri de rage qui fit sursauter les Gryffondor et les Serpentard à la fois, puis tourna violemment les talons, fouettant le visage de Drago avec ses cheveux.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !

Donc c'est ma première fiction, j'espère que ça vous a plus, et je m'excuse pour les éventuels fautes x.X

Bien sûr j'accepte toutes les opinions, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review =3

Voilì, voiloù !

-'Lina


End file.
